He's everything you want
by Saiyan Lady
Summary: Trunks meets the girl of his dreams but will Vegeta approve Please R&R I want to know if I should continue
1. The moonlight dance

He's every thing you want  
  
The Moonlight dance  
  
A star shot across the black sky as Trunks stared out into space wondering when Goku and his father Vegeta would be back from their trip to the new planet Vegeta. But he was not the only person staring out into the black night, there standing alone was a girl with straight ebony black hair that was about half a foot past her shoulders she turned and smiled and pointed at the ceiling, her raven black eyes were so pure she walked toward him and they started to talk.  
  
"I know you. Your Bulma's son right?" The girl asked staring into his baby blue eyes that seemed to pull her in every breath she took  
  
"Ya, but do I know you?" Trunks asked moving his lavender hair away from his face to see better.  
  
"Well, you know, my mother, father, and both brothers. I was at boarding school so you wouldn't have met me. My mother's name is Chichi." She said still hypnotized by his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Oh! Ya Goten has told me a lot about you. Is your name Alexis?" Trunks said, happy to finally meet her.  
  
"Ya that's me!" She said doing the son smile with one arm behind her neck and laughing. "Ya my bro tells me lots about you . . . Oh this is my favourite song, do you want to dance?"  
  
"Well I am not that great a dancer plus I don't know the dance." Trunks said not knowing what to say. He never danced before.  
  
"Oh come on I'll teach you it's not that hard." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him to where she was standing before she started talking to Trunks.  
  
She pulls him and when she stopped he nearly tripped over his feet she was pulling him so fast he bumped right into her.  
  
"Okay like this." She said taking his hand and putting it on her waist and grabbing his other hand and holding it firmly in the air and resting her other hand on his shoulder.  
  
They started dancing along the dance floor Trunks followed every one of Alexis's steps as she whispered  
  
"One, Two, Three . . . One, Two, Three"  
  
He released both his hands not being able to get the dance but Alexis put them back and showed him again he tried again but they bumped into another couple.  
  
"Hey! Watch it." The man yelled.  
  
Alexis just glared at him turned to Trunks and smiled. They tried a different dance and Trunks was able to do this one very well the song finished with the lights turning off and fireworks shooting out into the great beyond. The lights turned on once the fire works were over Alexis felt the power of Flara.  
  
"I got to go know!" She said running out of the room.  
  
"Wait Alexis call me, get my number from your brother!"  
  
"Sorry I can't go home or she'll kill them." Alexis said running out of the room  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks shouted but Alexis didn't hear him.  
  
The dance was over but Trunks stayed behind wondering what Alexis was talking about.  
  
"She'll kill them? What does that mean? Who's she?" He thought to himself. 


	2. the price for love

The price for love  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and Trunks woke up to the bright sun beaming in through the window.  
  
"Trunks dear get up your gonna be late for work." Yelled woman with short blue hair that was no longer than her ears.  
  
"Don't worry mother I be right down for breakfast." He yelled out the door.  
  
Trunks threw on his usual work clothes that consisted of white shirt blue jacket, blue pants and a black tie. After breakfast Trunks walked out the door and headed off to work.  
  
"I wonder what Alexis meant by she'll kill them. She must be in trouble but what happened and why did she run off?" Those were the thoughts that went through Trunks mind as he drove to work, he was so consumed in these thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge that like every day the women that worked there always stopped and stared whispering  
  
"He's here He's here" or "Oh my I envy the girl who finally wins his heart".  
  
When his secretary walked in to give him his daily schedule he didn't even care.  
  
"What did she mean by that." Just the thought of never figuring out what she meant drove him insane.  
  
When the day was nearly over Trunks was staring out the window and he to his surprise Alexis was standing outside staring at the building. Just then he saw a woman with red hair and a long red strapless dress where the top of it clung to her like paint on a wall on both sides of the dress were slits up to nearly the waist line with knee high red leather boots. Upon spotting the women in red Alexis ran into the building. Trunks burst out the door the of his office and went to first floor.  
  
"Alexis!" Trunks shouted gasping each breath.  
  
"What you work here?" Alexis said shocked.  
  
"Ya I own Capsule Corp." Trunks told her.  
  
"Ya well you'd better go or she get you to." She said staring out the glass door.  
  
"Who is she and why are you so afraid of her?" He said demanding to know.  
  
"Flara! The fire android, look you better go back up stairs or she'll get you to." Alexis said.  
  
"Is there a back door to this place?" She asked in a hurry.  
  
"Ya down the hall." He said turning her towards the right hall but as he did so he stuck a tracking device on her without her knowing"  
  
"Know if this Flara chick tries to hurt her I'll be there watching."  
  
Just as Alexis ran out the door Flara followed not to far behind.  
  
"I better follow." Trunks thought.  
  
Just as Trunks walked out the door Flara flew at Alexis and picked her up off the ground.  
  
"Let me go, Let me go!" Alexis screamed as they disappeared in to the clouds.  
  
"Alexis!" Trunks shouted  
  
Trunks wanted to follow but if he didn't get home on time his father would kill him for being late for another training session.  
  
"I know I'll go home train get the info on this Flara girl and Find Alexis." Trunks said.  
  
Trunks walked in the front door and to his surprise he was on time for his training session with his father so he go changed and headed to gravity room 


End file.
